


(podfic of) Bells Are Ringing

by Crazybutsound



Category: Sherlock (TV), podfic - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, France-bashing, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Podfic, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybutsound/pseuds/Crazybutsound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Oh bloody fucking DAMN!" Sherlock shouted, apropos of nothing. John nearly dropped his tea.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>John turned and found Sherlock shaking his passport. "Mycroft made me French!"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Bells Are Ringing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quintenttsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quintenttsy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bells Are Ringing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/165708) by [Basingstoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke). 



> **Writer's notes:** _For[jacquez](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquez/gifts)._
> 
>  **Reader's notes:** recorded for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Christmas 2011.

**Length:** 13m:40s  
 **Size & Format:** MP3 (12.75 MB) // M4B (26 MB)

Download the mp3 from [**here**](http://crazybutsound.parakaproductions.com/podfic/01%20Bells%20Are%20Ringing.mp3) // download the m4b from [**here**](http://crazybutsound.parakaproductions.com/podfic/01%20Bells%20Are%20Ringing.m4b)


End file.
